A cooking device, such as a pot or pan for use with camping equipment, camping stoves, or other portable cooking equipment may include a handle and a lid. The lid may be used to retain heat within the cooking device, prevent splashing, protect the contents from falling debris or contaminants, etc. The handle may be used to lift the cooking device, etc. While such handles and lids may fulfill these or other additional functions, such handles and lids may, in some implementations, also have undesirable limitations or not fulfill other desirable functions.